All at once
by Francis 24crazy
Summary: Real time story repeated, from different people's POV. you might know the way it keeps rewinding from somwhere.


All at once.

7.00am. Los Angeles.

Jack made his final preparations before moving to the front door, of his apartment.

He was about to go back into the field, since he had retired, three years earlier. Somehow he thought he wouldn't be able to go ahead with it.

The government had received intelligence, of an impending attack on the MTA station in midtown L.A, before 8.00 this morning, now he and Tony were assigned to investigate.

As he made his way downstairs, he had a strange feeling that something shocking was going to happen.

Tony was on his phone, as Jack approached him.

When he turned he quickly hung up.

'Who was that?' asked Jack sounding concerned.

'It was just Chloe, she's setting up satellite coverage, at the area, and Renee's driving us there, she's outside in the car.'

'Right, we should go, we can't be late.'

As they walked towards the door Jack spotted a man on his phone trying, to keep out of sight.

It was properly nothing, they had a job to do, and they couldn't be distracted from it.

7.10

7.19.

Bauer and Almedia, were sitting in their car, watching the station, Renee had gone inside to alert the station guards, in case an attack occurred.

Just then Jack noticed the man from the hotel lobby running out of the station at high speed.

'Tony that man, we have to catch him now.'

'Why?' asked Tony.

'I saw him this morning at the hotel lobby, and now he's running out of the station, it has to be connected, come on.'

They both jumped out of the car, and ran after him, when suddenly, the entire station exploded sending them both off their feet.

When the smoke finally cleared all Jack could see, where bodies and chaos, there was no sign of the man anywhere.

'Jack, are you alright.'

'Ya fine that man is gone, we have to find him, he's behind the bombing.'

'I'll get the CCTV footage, from LAPD, I'll be right back, and with that he left.

Jack tried to help the injured but, after several attempts he had to give up.

Just then Jack's phone rang.

He quickly answered it, it was Tony.

'Jack I have the man,' but just then gunshots rang out, and the line went dead.

Quickly thinking he called Chloe.

'O Brien.'

'Chloe it's Jack.'

'Jack, you won't believe what I just saw.'

What is it.

What he heard next completely shocked him.

7.00am the same morning.

Chloe o Brien, was getting ready for the day, as she believed that today, a terrorist attack would break, following a tip off, from an unknown source.

She was positioned at a safe house, in L.A near the station, where they believed the attack would occur.

She was keeping a good eye on everything that was happening.

Her phone rang, and she answered it, 'Chloe it's Tony, do you have coverage of the area.'

'Yes I do, but there is still no sign of anyone suspicious.'

Chloe heard Jack's voice over the phone, and the line went dead.

She had to be prepared for what ever was coming next.

7 10.

7.19

As she continued to look at the monitors, and keep up to date with progress, she noticed a man, running out of the station, at fast speed.

''My God that must be him,' and she then saw Jack and Tony running across the screen, when suddenly, a massive explosion occurred.

Chloe watched in shock as the smoke cleared, she started to look for Jack, but there was no sign of him.

Chloe decided to switch to the back street cameras, for the hope of finding the suspect.

After about five minutes of looking, she came across a feed, of Tony, confronting a man, the same man from the station.

They were speaking, but she couldn't hear them, and then he shot him three times, after he made a phone call to someone.

'Tony can't be involved in this.'

Only one thing crossed her mind, phone Jack.

She was just reaching for her phone, when it rang

'O Brian.'

'Chloe it's Jack.'

'Jack you won't believe what I just saw.'

'What is it.'

'Tony just murdered the man who fled from the station.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes I saw it on the live feed.'

'I'll find him, but first I have to find Renee, I don't know if she got out, before the blast.'

'I'll try and find her.'

'Thank you Chloe.'

Chloe tried Renee's phone, but got no reply.

'I have to go out there,' she thought, just as she heard a noise behind her.

She turned to see a masked man pointing a gun at her.

'Not a sound,' he ordered.

Chloe now knew that she was in trouble.

7.00am the same morning.

Renee Walker, was heading into the lobby, which was very crowded, but she found her way through, and saw Tony, waiting for her and Jack. He was on the phone.

He hung up just as she approached him.

'Tony's where's Jack?'

'He's upstairs, still getting ready.'

'Ok, I'm going to the car.'

As she walked out the door, she bumped into a man, who appeared nervous and jumpy.

'Everything ok sir,' she asked half concerned.

'Yes I'm fine,' and kept walking.

'Properly nothing,' she thought.

She went and waited in the car.

A few minutes later Jack and Tony joined her, and they left.

7.10

7.19

Renee was inside the train station trying to find the security guards, to warn them of the threat, that could occur.

She suddenly noticed the man from the hotel, across the way, dropping, a bag on the tracks, and running away.

'F.B.I freeze,' but the man kept going, and Renee, took off in pursuit.

'There's a bomb on the tracks, we need to evacuate the station now.'

But the bomb suddenly went off, and she was forced to take cover behind the wall.

The entire station was engulfed in smoke and flames.

After a few seconds, Renee emerged from behind the wall, and began looking at terrible scenes around her.

People were trying to help the injured, but was trying to spot where the suspect had gone to.

Her phone then rang.

'Ya'

'Renee it's Tony, are you ok?'

'Ya fine, I saw the suspect, but I lost him.'

'I know, I need you to check the tunnel, he might have gone down there to escape.'

'Ok I'll get back to you,' she hung up and ran for the tunnel, trying to forget what was happening around her.

After going through the tunnel, she came to a door, which led to the back of the building.

It was then that she heard voices.

'Where is she?'

'She's fine, but you wait until the job is complete.'

Renee was shocked, it was Tony, he was involved in this.

She watched as Tony made a call, to an unknown source.

'I have him, take care of O Brien.'

Tony then shot the man dead.

Renee ran for it, with Tony in hot pursuit.

Renee wasn't watching where she was going, and ran in the path of a car.

Renee screamed loudly as it came speeding towards her.

7.00am the same morning.

Tony Almedia was waiting for the right moment, to make the call.

When the coast was clear, he pulled out his phone, and dialled a number.

'John, how ya doing?'

'Where's my wife?'

'Alive, and she will stay alive as long as you do your job.'

'You will receive a phone call, from my people soon, follow their instructions.'

Tony then hung up, as Renee approached him.

'Where's Jack?'

'He's still upstairs getting ready.'

'OK I'm going to the car.'

John arrived at the hotel, and went in the front door, passing Renee, as he went.

'Everything ok sir?' asked Renee.

'Yes I'm fine,' said John and continued walking.

John's phone then rang, and he answered it quickly.

'Meet me at the station in ten minutes, come alone clear.'

.Yes I understand.'

Unknown to him, Jack was watching him.

.Do your part John, and we will do our part,' said the man before hanging up.

7.10.

7.19

John walked into the train station, and went to the back area, where he met Tony's Henchman.

Here you go, he said, handing John a bag.

'What is this?'

'Don't worry about it, just drop it on the tracks, and leave.'

The henchman then walked away.

Desperate to save his wife, he dropped the bag, on the tracks.

'F.B.I freeze,' ordered Renee, who had just seen what had happened, but John just ran towards the exit.

He ran outside, just as Jack spotted him from the car.

Suddenly the station was rocked by a massive explosion.

John kept running, and headed for the back of the building.

'I'll get the CCTV footage from LAPD, I'll be right back.' Tony told Jack, before leaving.

He took after John, who was behind the building.

His phone rang, and he answered it.

It was his henchman.

'I'm going after O Brien.'

'Ok get all the video footage, and delete it, make sure that you secure her.'

'I will,' he said before hanging up.

He then called Renee

''Renee are you alright?

'Ya, I saw the suspect but he escaped.'

'I know, I need you to check the tunnel, he might have gone down there to escape.'

'Ok I'll get back to you.'

Chloe was trying usucessfuly to reach Renne on her phone.

She decided to go out there, and help with the situation.

That was when she heard the noise.

'Not a sound,' the masked man ordered.

Chloe knew that she was in trouble.

'Hands above your head now, and drop to your knees.'

Chloe did as instructed, clearly terrified.

The masked man then taped Chloe's hands behind her back and taped her legs together, before gagging her with tape.

He then called Tony.

'Do you have him?'

I have him take care of O Brian.

Tony then called Jack.

'Jack I have the man in custody,' before shooting him dead, and hanging up the phone.

Renne ran with Tony in hot pursuit, and ran into the path of a car, screaming loudly, but she just managed to avoid it.

Tony aimed at the shacking Renne, and prepared to pull the trigger.

Bang,was shot in the shoulder by Jack, who had just found them.

'Tony you son of a bitch, how could you do this.'

But he had no reply.

Renne stood up, still shacking, 'Jack Chloe's in trouble.'

Jack turned on his heels, and ran for the safe house.

Tony's henchman finished destroying all the video evidence, and turned to the tied up Chloe.

'Time to say goodbye,' he said pulling out his gun.

Chloe could do nothing, but moan through her gag.

'Drop it you bastard,' yelled Jack as he burst through the door with Renne.

The henchman shot Jack in the chest sending him down, but it gave Renne enough time to empty her clip into him, killing him.

She rushed over and untied the sobbing Chloe.

'It's ok, it's over, it's over,' she said trying to calm her.

'Chloe are you ok,' asked Jack, who was trying to deal with his pain.

'Ya I'm fine,' she said.

7.32

Jack was receiving treament, for his wound, and Chloe and Renne were being treated for shock.

An agent of the secret service approached the three of them.

'On behalf of the United States Of America, I would like to thank the three of you for your great work this morning.'

The three of them felt happy, with what they had done, and Jack just simply said, 'It was all part of our job'.

The End.

By Francis Condon Cork, Ireland.


End file.
